Another day at the Lima Bean
by Milica Ivanovic
Summary: Another 'I love you' fanfiction.


Kurt arrived at the Lima Bean 10 minutes earlier than he and Blaine arranged. He walked up to the counter and ordered his and Blaine's coffees and sat down, waiting for his boyfriend to walk through the door.

He hadn't seen him since the day he left for New York with the New Directions. That would make it 5 days. This was the longest they hadn't seen each other since Kurt had first transferred to Dalton a few months ago. Since then Blaine had kissed him. They were together. Of course after Regionals Kurt couldn't stand not being able to go to Nationals in New York so he transferred back to McKinley. He and Blaine attended Prom Together and now they had spent 5 long days apart. Kurt really missed his boyfriend so the moment he saw Blaine's car in the parking lot he ran out and hugged Blaine tight and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hello to you too, Kurt," oh how he missed that beautiful voice. He looked into those flawless hazel eyes of his and said,

"I really missed you," and gave him a warm smile and another, less painful, hug.

They walked inside hand in hand and Kurt forgot about the coffees he had ordered that were, to his surprise, still on their table.

"So tell me all about your adorable New York adventure, I want to hear every detail," Blaine whispered with that loving smile on his face.

So that's exactly what Kurt did. He told him all about getting to sleep in the girls room, how Brittany had written a song about a cup, the pillow fights and getting into trouble for ruining so many pillows, living out his dream by going to eat breakfast at Tiffany's and Rachel telling a story of how she had met Patti Lupone, getting to sing on a real Broadway stage and the reason they were there, Nationals.

He took a sip of his coffee and continued the story. "There we were, too nervous to actually look at the top ten list for the showcase and Mr Schuester goes and looks and tells us we lost and we all went numb. And then Jesse just kept going on and on about how rachel and Finn's kiss was what cost us Nationals."

Blaine interjected, "While I do understand passion, I do think that was unprofessional. Sorry key going." and then Blaine started thinking about their Candles performance and how hard it was for him not to kiss Kurt right there on that stage a few weeks ago. God, couldn't Finn and Rachel control themselves?

Kurt started talking about how they got back to the hotel and Santana lost the plot. He couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend. He looked surprisingly happy for someone who had just lost something that meant this much to him. "…I mean on the plane ride home it was completely silent, like no one said a word. We all just sat their with our faces buried in our complementary copies of sky mail." He was still smiling.

"Wait a second…I don't get it. You don't seem that sad at all?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled at him. "It was still amazing. I mean, I flew in a plane for the first time in my life, I had breakfast at Tiffanys, I sung on a broadway stage."

And that was when Blaine tilted his head. He admired Kurts passion. He looked at his boyfriend with such adoration and he just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I love you."

It sounded like the most natural thing in the world. Like he had said those three words to Kurt a million times before. He just kept looking at Kurt. Kurt had been taking a sip of coffee and nearly choked on it when he noticed what Blaine had just told him. Blaine just kept looking at him and gave him a warm smile. He didn't care if Kurt wasn't ready to say it back. He didn't want to force anything out of him. And then,

"I love you too."

Blaine still couldn't stop staring at him. He grabbed his hand from under the table and squeezed it before intertwining their fingers together.

"You know, when you stop and think about it, Kurt Hummel's had a pretty good year."

You would think being harassed by someone all year, being shoved into lockers, tongues being forced into your mouth and death threats and having to move out of your school would be enough to make someone give into depression. But no. Kurt had Blaine and that made up for anything bad that had happened this year. He found someone who actually loved him, and wasn't afraid to tell him. Blaine had made his year worthwhile and he wasn't planning on losing him any time soon.

They loved each other and that was that.


End file.
